parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" It appeared on YouTube on December 1st, 2016. Cast: *Rudolph - E.B. (Hop) *Hermey - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Sam the Snowman - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Clarice - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Clarice's Father - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Yukon Cornelius - Kristoff (Frozen) *Yukon's Dogs - Pongo (101 Dalmatians), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Duke (The Secret Life of Pets), Pluto (Disney) and O'Riley (Trick or Webkinz) *Santa Claus - King Fergus (Brave) *Mrs. Claus - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Other Elves - Various Humans *Boss Elf - Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Fireball - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Other Fawns - Bunnies (Bambi 1 and 2, Hop, Zootopia, Kung Fu Panda, Max and Ruby, Peter Rabbit (2012) and Robin Hood), Peter Cottontail, Bean Bunny (Muppets) and Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bumble - Chunky (The Croods) *Mrs. Donner - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Donner - Mr. Bunny (Hop) *Coach Comet - E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *King Moonracer - Zuba the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Genie (Aladdin) *Spotted Elephant - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Dolly for Sue - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Scooter for Jimmy - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Bird Fish - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Misfit Cowboy - Annoying Orange *Train with Square Wheels - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Boat that Sinks - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Jelly Pistol - Rizzo the Rat (Muppets) *Plane that Can't Fly - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Various Misfits Toys - Various Creatures *Baby Rudolph - Young E.B. (Hop) Scenes *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 1 - Introduction *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 2 - The Birth of E B/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 3 - Hiro The "Misfit" Elf/E.B. The "Misfit" Rabbit *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 4 - E.B. Meets Yang/"We Are Santa's Elves" *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 5 - Rabbit Games/E.B. Meets Yin/E.B.'s Nose Revealed *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 6 - Poor E.B. Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 7 - E.B. Meets Hiro/"We're a Couple of Misfits" *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 8 - Enter Kristoff/"Silver and Gold" *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 9 - Chunky Attacks! *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 10 - Island of Misfit Toys/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 11 - King Zuba/E.B. Leaves the Island *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 12 - E.B. Grows Up/E.B. Returns Home *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 13 - Snowstorm Strikes/E.B. Saves Yin *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 14 - Hiro and Kristoff to the Rescue *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 15 - Return to Christmas Town *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 16 - Christmas Preparation/E.B. Agrees To Lead King Fergus' Sleigh *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 17 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 18 - Return to Misfit Island/Finale *E.B. the Red-Nosed Rabbit Part 19 - End Credits Movie used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Clips from Movies and Shows: *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Thomas & Friends *Brave *Hop *Robin Hood *The Croods *Looney Tunes *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Up *Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out *Big Hero 6 *The Boxtrolls *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Johnny Test *Odd Squad *Bambi *Zootopia *Kung Fu Panda *Yin Yang Yo *Bubbles Guppies *Kidsongs *Phineas and Ferb *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Simpsons *Teen Titans Go *Family Guy *Codename: Kids Next Door *Marvelous Musical Mansion *The Loud House *Rugrats *The 7D *Little Einsteins *Enchanted *Dexter's Laboratory *Max & Ruby *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *The Amazing World of Gumball *Rise of the Guardians *Peter Rabbit (2012) *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Shrek *The Looney Tunes Show *Garfield and Friends *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Lady and the Tramp *The Secret Life of Pets *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Trick or Webkinz *Frozen *The Nut Job *Pluto's Christmas Tree *Frozen Fever *Muppet Treasure Island *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Aladdin *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go on Vacation *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Inside Out *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *A Bug's Life *Finding Dory *Skunk Fu *Stuart Little *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special *Fish Hooks *Fraggle Rock *VeggieTales *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Muppets from Space *Annoying Orange *Minions *The Lego Movie *Shrek the Third *The Jim Henson Hour *Webkinz (2016) *Wreck-It Ralph *The Fairly OddParents *Thomas & Friends: The Great Race *The Polar Express *The Lorax (2012) *Gravity Falls *Megamind *Cyberchase *The Best Christmas Ever *Bunnicula (2016) *The Parables of Peter Rabbit *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Song of the South *The Powerpuff Girls *The Muppets (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals *The Return of Jafar *Home *Best Pals Hand Toons Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July movies Category:Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July Movie Spoofs Category:TV-G Movie Spoofs